


Operation: Admit your Damn Feelings!

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Operation Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Canon, Castiel and Sam fake relationship, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships It, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Guaranteed happy ending, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mild angst... Not to bad, Pining Cas, Pining Dean, Sam Ships It, Sam meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick and tired of all the UST in the bunker between Dean and Castiel. The younger Winchester formulates a plan to bring his brother and the Angel together by making Dean jealous. After getting Cas to admit his feelings the two decide to fake date hoping Dean will finally man up and tell Cas how he feels. Will Sam's plan work or backfire in their faces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I'm doing just for fun. Hope you guys enjoy.

It had been one month, _one month_ , and Sam had reached his breaking point. Castiel moved into the bunker thirty days ago, so Sam has suffered through _thirty days_ of stolen glances between Dean and the Angel when one didn't think the other was looking, awkward flirting, and so much unresolved sexual tension it choked him when he walked into a room that was occupied by the pair. 

Sam knew one thing for sure: He could not go on living like this. He had to come up with a plan to get Dean and Cas to _finally_ admit their feelings for each other before the UST killed him. But getting Dean to talk about feelings? That will be harder than stopping the apocalypse was. Maybe Sam could trick Dean into admitting his feelings? But how? Sam looked up from the book of mythical creatures he was translating from Latin to English to see his brother watching the Angel with a hint of possessiveness… Sam smirked, _Jealousy_!

If Dean thought someone else was interested in Cas perhaps that would be the push he needed to pull his head out of his ass and tell the Angel how he _really_ feels. Sam just needed to get Cas alone, because between Cas and Dean he’s sure the Angel is the easier of the two to crack. He needs to confront him about his feelings for Dean, get him to admit them, and assure him Dean feels the same way before running his plan by him. He's sure the Angel will be willing to play along if he knows the prize at the end of the finish line is Dean. 

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched Cas and Dean steal glances at each other as Dean walked by the Angel and into the kitchen to grab a beer. Dean smiled over his shoulder as he opened the refrigerator. “Hey Cas, you want a beer?”

Cas returned the smile, “If it's no trouble, Dean.”

Dean huffed as his smile widened, “No trouble at all for the man who made me an apple pie from scratch.” 

“Then yes, I would like a beer, Dean.” 

Dean grabbed two bottles of Sol and made his way back to the table, sitting down by Cas and handing him one of the beers. “Here ya go, Cas, drink up.” Dean winked and his fingers grazed Cas’ and lingered for a few moments longer than necessary before he removed them and took a long pull off his beer.

Cas took a drink and Dean watched the Angel’s adam's apple bob up and down with rapt fascination. Cas lowered the bottle away from his lips, which were now wet from the beer, Dean subconsciously licked his own as he continued to stare at Cas’ plump wet ones. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “No problem, Cas.” The Angel smiled at him before getting back to work. Dean watched the Angel for a few minutes before desperately trying to focus on his own task.

You would have to be blind to not see how head over heels those two were. The younger Winchester ran his hands through his hair and sighed, looking back down at his book. He needed to put his plan in motion ASAP, no way can he handle this for much longer. The thought of watching these two idiots pine after each other until one gets the balls to admit their feelings made him want to pull his hair out, and considering how stubborn Dean could be and how naive Cas could be he would be bald before either of them made a move. 

An hour later Dean slammed the book on Demon lore he had been cataloging shut. “Well my eyes are going crossed. I'm going to run into town get some more beer, the stuff to make burgers and curly fries and some ice cream for that delicious homemade apple pie Cas made.” The Hunter winked at the Angel. Cas smiled shyly at him before looking back down at the book in front of him. Dean grabbed the keys to baby and shrugged on his leather jacket. Calling out his goodbyes as he jogged up the steps, he added, “You two crazy kids try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone.”

As soon as Sam heard the bunker door shut he jumped at the opportunity to approach the Angel. He closed his book and cleared his throat. Cas looked up from the book he was currently translating from Enochian to English for the brothers, waiting for Sam to speak. “Hey Cas, I was wanting to talk to you about Dean.”

The Angel straightened in his chair and visibly began to fidget. “Wha-, what about Dean, Sam?” 

Sam smiled, “Do you like Dean, Cas?”

Cas’ brows furrowed, confusion clear in his features. “Of course I like Dean, Sam. I like you too.”

Sam shook his head, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the Angel’s innocent misinterpretation. “No Cas, I mean _like, like_.”

The Angel quirked his head to the side a look of deep contemplation on his face. Sam could pinpoint the exact moment the Angel understood the reference, Cas’ eyes widened like saucers and his mouth formed the shape of an O as he fumbled over his words trying to answer the younger Winchester. “I-I don't, you know, not in _that_ way.”

Sam smirked as Cas’ cheeks pinkened and he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, a nervous mannerism he had clearly picked up from Dean. Sam reached for two shot glasses and the bottle of Jack Daniels at the end of the table, filled them with the liquid courage and slid one over to the Angel. “Cas, you can talk to me about anything, I'm your friend… and _anything_ includes your feelings for Dean.” Sam downed his shot and Cas followed suit.

The Angel sighed and deflated, twisting the shot glass on the table. “Am I... am I that obvious, Sam?”

Sam smirked as he poured two more shots. “Only to anyone with eyes.”

Cas picked up the shot glass and welcomed the burn as the liquor made its way down his throat warming him. “Do you think Dean knows?”

Sam laughed as he sat his now-empty shot glass down on the table. “No Cas I think Dean is just as clueless as you are.”

Cas huffed indignantly, “What do you mean as clueless as I am?”

Sam shook his head, “To be an Angel as old as time it's really kind of funny you are as baffled by _feelings_ as Dean is.” Sam smirked, “You two are perfect for each other.”

Cas scowled. “I find nothing ‘ _funny_ ’ about this Sam, and I do not want Dean to know about my ‘ _feelings_ ’ because I do not wish to make your brother uncomfortable.”

Sam smiled at the Angel’s snarky air quotes. _Sassy_ … Dean’s type, he thought to himself as he replied, “Cas, I really don't think it would make Dean uncomfortable, you know… seeing how he _feels_ the same way.”

Cas’ head snapped up from where his gaze had been firmly planted on the table, his bright blue eyes meeting Sam’s warm hazel ones. “What do you mean Sam? Dean thinks of me as a friend, nothing more.”

“Like I said, Cas, I. Have. _Eyes_. Fully functioning ones that see things you and Dean fail to.”

“Like what?” Cas questioned cautiously.

Sam smiled, “Well, for instance the way Dean watches you when you're not watching him. The way he makes sure to make hamburgers for you at least twice a week because they are your favorite. Or how he insists on having a movie night every Saturday, and he picks his favorite movies just so he can spend the whole time watching you watch them hoping he chose right and you will love them too. The way he smiles when you walk into a room. And the way he looks at you like you’re the center of his universe. He's never looked at anyone that way, Cas.” Sam points at the Angel. “And you, you learned how to make a variety of homemade pies because you know how much Dean loves pie. You watch every single movie Dean picks on movie night with such intense focus because you know they are Dean’s favorites, and you tell him you love them even if you don't because you want to make him happy. And you have witnessed the creation of the Earth and have seen all of Heaven, but you look at Dean like he's the most _astonishing_ thing you have ever had in your presence. Like I said, Cas, _fully functioning eyes_.”

“So you really think Dean _likes_ me the way I _like_ him?” Cas queried, a tone of hopefulness in his voice.

Sam nodded. “Yes, I _know_ he does, but the problem with Dean is he's stubborn as hell, he would rather face a nest of vamps unarmed than talk about his feelings.”

Cas frowned and slumped in his chair. “Then what do I do, Sam.”

The younger Winchester smirked. “Oh I got a plan, Cas, if I know my brother… and I do, it's sure to work.”

Cas straightened back up in his chair and placed his hands on the table, folding them together and listening intently. “What do you have planned, Sam?”

Sam reached over and slapped Cas on the shoulder. “Me and you,” Sam motioned his hand back and forth between them as he continued, “we're going to date, Cas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's eyes widened as he stammered, “I-I, Sam, I don't understand how dating you will get Dean to tell me how he feels. And I like you Sam, but I don't _’like like’_ you.”

Sam put on his best hurt puppy dog expression. “Am I not as good looking as Dean, Cas?”

Cas’ eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline as he started to stutter, “I, well, um…” desperately Cas tried to think of a way to explain to Sam he just wasn't into the younger Winchester _that_ way without further hurting his feelings.

Sam burst out laughing. “Cas, man, it's okay, I'm just messing with you. And I don't mean _really_ date, I mean _fake_ date.” 

Cas scrunched his nose up clearly stumped. “Oh-kay, but Sam? I still don't understand how _’fake’_ dating you will get me Dean.”

“ _Jealousy_ , Cas,” Sam smirked, “we are going to make Dean jealous.”

“How will jealousy make Dean tell me how he feels? I'm sorry, Sam, but I still can't figure out how this plan will work.”

“Well, Cas, jealousy brings out the basic human instincts in us. It's defined as a protective reaction to a perceived threat to a valued relationship. It's triggered by the threat of separation from, or loss of, a possible romantic partner. And when that threat is paired with the possibility of the partner's romantic interest in another person, I'm hoping the longing Dean _feels_ for you, and the fear of losing you to me, will motivate Dean to man up and _finally_ concede his feelings for you… But, Cas, you also have to be courageous enough to tell Dean how you feel. Do you think you're ready to do that?” 

Cas nodded, “Yes, Sam, I'm ready. I have kept these feelings in for far too long.”

Sam smirked as he poured two more shots, sliding one to Cas. Sam lifted his glass and tilted it towards Cas, the Angel picked his up, the younger Winchester cleared his throat. “To _feelings_.”

Cas’ cheeks pinkened as he clinked his glass against Sam’s. “To _feelings_.”

Sam and Cas spent the rest of the time Dean was gone plotting and planning their soon-to-be fake relationship and how to make it convincing, Dean had to buy this in order for the plan to work. The two of them were side by side whispering when Dean came back. He walked into the room with his hands filled with grocery bags. Dean raised an eyebrow, “And just what are you two plotting?”

Cas jumped back and stammered, “Wha? Plotting, no, what makes you think that? We wouldn't do that.”

Dean rounded the table laughing he bumped his hip against the Angel’s shoulder. “I was joking Cas, now why don't you help me in the kitchen… I'm making burgers.” Dean smiled as he walked out of the room.

Sam slapped Cas on the shoulder drawing his attention from Dean’s retreating form to him. “Dude get in there and help him.” The Angel nodded, “And Cas, maybe, you know, flirt a little.”

The Angel looked at him nervously. “I, Sam, I don't know how to do that. I've never _’flirted’_ before.” He stood up and looked at the younger Winchester with timid eyes.

Sam waved a hand. “It's easy Cas, just do and say what comes naturally.” Sam stood up and pushed the Angel towards the kitchen. “Go get him, tiger.” Cas peered over his shoulder. Sam was smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Cas returned the gesture, but his smile looked more like a grimace. The Angel turned and took a deep breath, walking out of the room to go help Dean.

Cas padded into the kitchen where Dean was putting up the groceries. “Hey did you get lost?” Dean teased with a big grin on his face.

Cas’ brow furrowed. “No, I know where the kitchen is; I have lived here for a month now.”

Dean shook his head and laughed, “It was a joke Cas, I just meant what took you so long?”

Cas shifted from foot to foot. “Oh, I was just talking to Sam.”

Dean put the milk in the refrigerator and turned back to the counter sorting the canned food to be put in the pantry. “You two seemed awfully buddy buddy when I got back from the store.”

Cas shrugged and moved to the counter to help Dean. “I like Sam; it's nice talking to him.”

Dean hummed and slid the canned food across the counter to Cas. “Make yourself useful and put this stuff in the pantry.

Cas smiled as he gathered the cans in his arms. “Okay, anything for you Dean.” He turned and started arranging the cans on the top shelf. “Flirt, I can do this,” Cas thought to himself as he turned around and winked at Dean while grabbing some more cans.

Dean blinked a few times, slightly shocked. “Did Cas just wink at me?” he thought as he leaned against the counter and rolled the jar of spaghetti sauce in his hands. “You alright, Cas?” Dean questioned cautiously.

Cas leaned against the counter across from the Hunter, reaching over and running his fingers over Dean’s, removing the jar from his hands. Dean’s hands warmed at the Angel's touch, along with his cheeks. “I'm wonderful, Dean.” Cas tilted his head to the side, his eyes meeting Dean’s, “Are you Alright? You seem to be turning red.” Cas placed the jar in the pantry and shut it. The Angel walked around the counter and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “What else would you like me to do for you, Dean?”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed a few times, doing a very impressive impersonation of a fish out of water before he was finally able to formulate words. “Cas, man, you can't say stuff like that.”

Cas leaned in closer to the Hunter. “Why not? I just want to be helpful Dean.” 

Cas stared Dean in the eyes, waiting for a reply. “Um, o, okay Cas, do you, uh, wanna help me make dinner?”

Cas smiled and squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “I would love to, Dean.”

Dean stumbled back, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. The Hunter opened the refrigerator, getting the ground beef out and setting it on the counter. “Hey, Cas, can you get me the big metal mixing bowl from the cabinet?” Dean started picking out spices from the spice rack while Cas retrieved the bowl. 

The Angel sat it down beside the meat, leaning back up against the counter. “Anything else?”

Dean opened the hamburger and placed it in the bowl. “You can start on the curly fries,” Dean replied as he added spices to the meat.

Cas nodded. “Okay, just walk me through what I need to do.”

Dean reached in the bowl and started to mix the spices into the hamburger. “Preheat the oven to 375 and get a baking tray from the cabinet by the stove; grab the bag of curly fries from the freezer, spread them on the pan, put them in the oven and set the timer for 25 minutes.” Dean looked up and smiled at Cas. “Easy as pie, and you make some damn good pie, Cas. Which reminds me, I got the stuff for you to make a pecan pie later in the week, if you don't mind.”

Cas got to work on his task of making the curly fries, but not before he stepped behind Dean and placed a hand on the Hunter's hip and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I don't mind at all, Dean, just tell me when you want it and it's _yours_.” Cas’ hand slid off his hip and he was gone. Dean swore he could still feel the hand on his hip and his ear tingle from where Cas’ warm breath ghosted across it. The only indication that the Angel was not still there was that Dean could hear him by the stove pouring the curly fries on the pan, readying them for the oven.

Dean pressed out the meat into a perfect patty shape (which he was damn proud of) as Cas stood by his side watching him intently. The oven beeped, signaling it was preheated, and Cas slid the fries in the oven while Dean grabbed a frying pan and got to work frying up the burgers while the curly fries baked.

Thirty minutes later and dinner was done: cheeseburgers, curly fries and a salad Cas made while Dean fried the burgers, because God knows Sammy would bitch if there wasn't anything green included with this dinner. Which he would call a “heart attack waiting to happen kinda meal.” But hey, they baked the curly fries, and those burgers may clog your arteries just by being in the same room with them but they were fuckin’ delicious. Just ask the Angel currently drooling over them.

Dean plated the burgers and Cas did the same with the curly fries. When they were done, Dean bumped Cas’ shoulder with his. “Everything looks fuckin’ delicious. We make a damn good team, Cas.”

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder, smiling at him. “I have to agree, Dean, we are _very_ good together.” Dean stared at Cas, taking in his beautiful gummy smile, perpetual sex hair that was always messy no matter how many times he tried to fix it, and those beautiful cerulean eyes. Dean cleared his throat, “Alright, Cas, let's get this food out in the dining room and chow down. I'm starved, and I've seen you drooling over those burgers so I know you are too. And I'm sure Sammy wants his rabbit food. You grab the salad and the condiments, and I will get the tray of burgers and fries.” Cas nodded and they worked together getting the food to the table in the dining room.

“Yo, Sammy! Time to get our grub on,” Dean bellowed as he placed three beers on the table. 

Sam walked into the dining room and smiled when his eyes landed on the salad. “Everything looks good, guys.”

Dean pulled out his chair and took a seat. He raised an eyebrow at Sam and Cas. “Sit, eat.” The two joined him at the table and they dug in.

Cas moaned around his first bite of burger. Dean looked over at the Angel to see him smiling and the juices running down his chin. “These,” Cas waved the burger at Dean, “make me very, _very_ happy. You make the best burgers, Dean.” Cas took another bite and his smiled widened.

Dean’s burger was halfway to his mouth and he froze watching Cas. The Angel was _always_ so happy and appreciative when Dean made burgers, and he looked _damn_ good eating them. Dean cleared his throat and smiled at the Angel. “Thanks, Cas, I'm glad you like them.” Dean turned back to his burger, taking a big bite.

Cas pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair, placing his hands on his stomach. Dean smirked, “What Cas? Only five burgers, you sure you don't want another?” Dean teased.

Cas shook his head and smirked back. “Have to save room for pie, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes lit up at the mention of pie. “Damn right, Cas, you always save room for pie.”

Cas’ chair scraped against the floor as it slid back. He stood up and began collecting the plates. When he reached for Dean’s, the Hunter grabbed his hand and looked up into the Angel's eyes. “Cas, let me give you a hand.”

Cas shook his head. “I've got this Dean, let me.” Dean just nodded and continued to stare into the Angel’s eyes. A teasing smile spread across the Angel’s face. “Dean, I will need my hand back to complete this task.” 

The Hunter looked down to where his hand was still holding Cas’. He removed it and began rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks tinged pink. “Oh, um, sorry about that.” Sam bit his bottom lip desperately trying not to laugh.

As Cas gathered the last of the plates, he turned to the younger Winchester. “Sam, would you like a piece of pie also?”

Sam shook his head. “No, thank you Cas, I'm stuffed, couldn't eat another bite even if I wanted to.”

Dean smirked. “Well more for me then.”

Cas huffed a small laugh and went into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher and get him and Dean a slice of apple pie.

When Cas came back into the dining room carrying two plates of apple pie, Sam and Dean were gone. Cas furrowed his brow wondering where the brothers had gone when he heard Dean call out, “Hey Cas, we're in the living room.” Cas made his way into the living room, Sam was sitting in the recliner reading and Dean was on the couch with the remote in his hand and _Game of Thrones_ ready to go. “I thought maybe we could watch a few episodes tonight… You know, if you want,” Dean asked hesitantly, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Cas sat down by Dean and smiled, handing him a plate with hot apple pie topped with vanilla bean ice cream. “I would like that very much, Dean.”

Dean took a bite of pie and moaned, giving Cas a thumbs up. Cas shook his head, his smile wide and warm. “Hot and topped with ice cream just how you like it.”

Dean bumped Cas shoulder with his and smirked. “Perfect, Cas, you're an Angel.”

Cas laughed, “Shut up, assbutt, and start the show.”

They watched five episodes of _Game of Thrones_ and had two more slices of pie before Cas was calling it a night, much to Dean’s dismay. “Aw, come on, Cas, you don't even need to sleep; come on, let's watch another episode.”

Cas stood up and stretched. “I may not need to sleep, Dean, just like I don't technically need to eat, but I like it. So I'm going to bed. We can watch more tomorrow.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah?”

Cas nodded and smiled back. “Yeah, I would like that very much. Goodnight, Dean.” 

“Night, Cas,” Dean replied as he gathered the plates and took them to the kitchen.

Cas turned to the younger Winchester. “Goodnight, Sam.”

“Goodnight, Cas.” Sam looked to make sure Dean was out of earshot. “You still up for this Cas? It's game on after tonight, no turning back.”

Cas looked at him, determined. “Yes, Sam, I am up for this, as you say _‘Game on.’_ ” The Angel nodded and turned, walking out of the room.

Sam closed his book and set it on the side table. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Dean had just finished unloading the dishwasher and was putting the last of dishes up. Sam reached into the refrigerator, pulling out two beers and handing one to Dean. The older Winchester took the beer and raised an eyebrow. “What do you want, Sammy?”

Sam huffed and took a drink of his beer. “What makes you think I want something?”

Dean took a long pull off his before he replied, “Because I _know_ you.”

Sam sighed and leaned against the counter. “Okay, I do want something; I want your advice.”

Dean leaned against the counter across from his little brother. “Spill, Sammy.”

Sam chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating what to say. “Well I'm really not sure how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I want to ask Cas out; what do you think?”

Dean choked on his beer, spitting it all over the counter. “Ask Cas out? Like a date?”

Sam nodded, “Yes, Dean, like a date.”

Dean reached for the paper towels and began to clean the mess he just made on the counter. “I didn't know you felt that way about Cas, or men in general, for that matter.”

Dean tossed the soiled paper towels in the trash and Sam shrugged, picking at his beer bottle label. “Gender never has meant anything to me. It's all about the person, you know? I have just generally fallen for women, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to appreciate a good-looking guy when I see one. I have always thought Cas was good looking, but him living with us the past month, hanging out with him, I've really enjoyed that, and, um, I would like to get to know him better.”

Dean’s heart thumped wildly in his chest as his brain scrambled for a response, any response. Sam liked Cas? _His_ Cas. Well not his because he was too much of a coward to let Cas know how he felt he and didn't deserve Cas, in his opinion. “Dean?” Sam's voice shook him from his thoughts. “Are you okay with, you know, me asking Cas out? Because if not...”

Dean took a swig of his beer and put on his best cocksure smile. “Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be? You're a great guy Sammy, and so is Cas, and you guys would be great if you, you know, dated. It would be great, just great.” Dean downed the rest of his beer tossing the empty bottle into the trash. “I'm beat, Sam, I think I'm going to go to bed now. But I say go for it, do what makes you happy.” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder once before he turned and left the room, leaving Sam alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

Sam shook his head, he took a swig of his beer and thought to himself, “Dean you stubborn son of a bitch… _do what makes you happy_ , why won't you follow your own advice? I _will_ get you to crack, you can't run from your feelings forever. God damnit you _deserve_ to be happy, you and Cas both, and I'm not going to give up until you are.”

Dean rushed to his room, shutting the door behind him. The Hunter leaned up against it and ran his hands through his hair, sighing. He had long ago accepted his feelings for Castiel and at times like tonight when they were making dinner together he thought _maybe_ just _maybe_ Cas felt the same way. But no, that just wasn't possible. Cas was an Angel, he was better than Dean in every single way. He slid down the door, wrapping his arms around his legs and drawing his knees in so he could rest his chin on them as he continued to think. “If Cas _ever_ wanted a relationship he deserved the best, and that's not me. Sam? Sam is _great_ relationship material, he would be good for Cas, better than me,” the Hunter thought bitterly. 

But this is Cas they were talking about; no way in hell would he say yes. He's shown no interest in dating thus far, so why would that change now? He would turn Sam down and Dean would be there for him. He would have a few drinks with his little brother and tell him... _better luck next time_ and _his loss_ , all the things big brothers are supposed to say. And, well, if the Angel said yes? Sam and Cas are the best damn guys he knew, and if anyone deserved happiness it's them. Dean would just bury his feelings for the Angel and be happy for them, no matter how damn much that would hurt. He knew it was selfish, but even if he thought he wasn't good enough for Cas, the thought of the Angel with anyone else tore him up inside. But for Sam and Cas he could do it. After all, he's use to putting himself last.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up the next morning and decided he was going to make a big breakfast. He needed some _major_ cooking therapy. His mind was still reeling from Sam’s admission last night. He hadn't seen that coming; he never had a clue Sam had felt that _way_ about Cas, never saw any signs… _nothing_.

He pulled on a tee shirt and shuffled out of his room, quietly down the hallway, and into the kitchen. He started going through the cabinets and refrigerator, taking out anything and everything he could use to make a _huge_ breakfast. He removed the griddle from the cabinet by the stove and plugged it in so it could heat up while he got to work making chocolate chip pancake batter. Cooking was one of Dean's favorite pastimes because it allowed him time to think while he still had a task to focus on. As he started frying bacon, he let his mind wander on its own accord. 

He had liked Cas for a long time now, but his feelings for Cas had grown over the past month. He truly enjoyed having the Angel close to him. He looked forward to waking up each day knowing Cas was there, to being able to spend time with Cas, no matter what they did. Which led him to his next thought, “Can I _really_ just sit back and watch Sam make a move on Cas? Can I watch them become all coupley if it makes it that far? Can I watch them hold hands, cuddle on the couch during movie nights? Can I watch them _kiss_?” That thought hurt more than Dean had anticipated, and as much as he hated to admit it, pissed him off. The thought of anyone's lips and hands on Cas but _his_ was to much to bear. But no! He couldn't be that way, he couldn't be selfish. Sammy, after the life he had led, has earned a chance at some happiness, and so had Cas. He just _needed_ to keep reminding himself that. “Don't you think _you_ deserve happiness too?” His brain supplied. “Sammy and Cas’ happiness first; they would _always_ come first.” 

Dean could do this, he could push his feelings aside, burying them deep deep down inside and eventually over time they would fade, right? “No, they have only grown stronger over time, and will just continue to do so. Do you really think _feelings_ like _those_ will just disappear like that, after everything you two have been through? After how much you--” Dean shook his head, he needed to shut his brain off; this was to much for him to handle right now. He reached over to the radio and turned it on. It was tuned to the classic rock station... of course. He began to sing and dance along to _You Shook Me All Night Long_ as he continued making breakfast.

Sam and Cas jogged down the path Sam ran every morning. The younger Winchester looked over at Cas. “You ready for this?” The Angel nodded but he looked forlorn. “Are you okay, Cas?”

“Just nervous, I really want this to work. I like Dean… _a lot_ , Sam, and I really hope he feels the same way about me. If he doesn't, I'm scared if he finds out how I feel it will change _everything_. And I don't want to lose him, Sam. I would rather have what we have now than nothing at all.”

Sam came to a halt, and the Angel stopped beside him. “He feels the same way Cas, _trust me_. And if you don't take a chance, you will _always_ wonder what could have been; you and Dean both will. One of you just has to be brave enough to make the first move. Dean is stubborn, he just needs a little push. But I don't want you to do this Cas if you don't want to. It's all up to you.”

Cas nodded, “No Sam I want to do this. I don't want to look back and have regrets, and these feelings are not going to go away. They just seem to be getting stronger. Like you said, one of us has to be brave enough to make the first move. So l’m going to go through with this plan. Let's make Dean jealous, Sam, see if this push helps him tell me how he feels. I _need_ to know.”

Sam smiled and slapped Cas on the shoulder. “Just make sure you thank me in your wedding speech.” Cas lowered his head and blushed as Sam continued, “So I figured I would tell Dean you said yes to the date, and we could go grab lunch down at the diner and catch a matinee of _Deadpool_ , sound good?”

Cas nodded, “Yes, Sam, that sounds good.”

Sam bumped his shoulder to the Angel’s, “It will be fun! You're a pretty cool dude to hang out with, Cas.”

That brought a smile to the Angel’s face. “You too Sam. I also enjoy your company.”

“Don't worry, Cas, Dean will come around. Then you two will be a lovey dovey, sickeningly sweet couple,” Sam reassured the Angel as he started jogging back down the trail towards the bunker.

Cas sighed, “I hope so, I _really_ hope so.” He took a deep breath and started jogging a little faster to catch up with Sam.

 

It was still fairly early. Dean was sure Sam would be awake by now and probably out on his morning run. But Cas? Cas would most definitely still be asleep. One thing Dean had learned over the past month of Cas staying there was that the Angel may not need to sleep, be he enjoyed it, _a lot_ , and he most definitely was _not_ a morning person.

Which was why it was a total _shock_ thirty minutes later when Cas came in with Sam, all sweaty and, holy shit, _shirtless_. During the time Cas had lived there Dean had only seen him shirtless once, and that was purely by accident. The Hunter had run into Cas in the hallway, and the Angel had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing his sweatpants. Dean was so shocked at seeing him in so few layers he fumbled out a quick goodnight and tucked tail, making a hasty retreat to his room. But as shocking as that incident had been what was even more shocking was the fact the Angel had gotten up before double digits and gone on a run with Sam. _What the hell_? The one and only time Dean had tried to get Cas up before noon the Angel bit his head off. 

Sam and Castiel walked into the kitchen, where Dean was pouring pancake mix on the griddle. The younger Winchester went straight for the refrigerator, grabbing two bottles of water and tossed one to Cas. The Angel uncapped the bottle and began to chug it. Dean watched as some escaped the tight seal of his lips and ran down his chin, dripping onto his chest. Dean’s eyes greedily roamed over the Angel’s body, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was lithe but toned, but oh, those hipbones were _definitely_ sculpted by God himself, jutted, prominent, and sharp. They were alluring, and Dean found himself suddenly wanting to lick and suck, to mark and ki--.

“What's the occasion, Dean?” The Hunter's eyes snapped up from where he had been shamelessly staring at the masterpieces that were the Angel’s hipbones, to see a huge smile spreading across Cas’ face.

“Huh?” Dean so eloquently articulated. Which made the Angel’s smile grow.

“I said… what's the occasion, Dean?” The Angel motioned to all the various food spread across the countertop: Bacon, sausage links, eggs, biscuits, gravy, hash browns, and chocolate chip waffles and pancakes, Even some banana bran muffins for Sammy.

Dean shrugged and flipped the last of the pancakes on the griddle. “Seemed like a big breakfast kinda day.”

Cas hummed and nodded. “Everything looks _delicious_ , I'm going to go take a quick shower and then sample some of everything you have made.” Cas turned and ran his hand down Sam's arm smiling, the younger Winchester returned the smile and watched Cas walk down the hallway.

Sam turned and smirked at Dean who had intensely watched the encounter. The younger Winchester drummed his hands on the countertop. “He said yes, Dean! Cas agreed to go on a date with me today. I was thinking lunch at that little diner in town Cas likes and a matinee, I think he would enjoy _Deadpool_. He's liked all the superhero movies you have chosen for Saturday movie night. ”

Dean fumbled the spatula, almost dropping the pancake he was plating. He turned off the stove and placed the plate full of hot cakes by the waffles and looked at Sam. “That's, uh, that's great Sammy, really.”

“Yeah, I'm really excited, Dean. I can't wait. Well I'm gonna hit the shower. Then join you and Cas to try to put a dent in all this food.” Sam laughed and shook his head. “You really out did yourself, Dean, no way are we going to be able to eat all of this.” Sam turned and walked down the hall, a small smile on his face. “ _Cooking therapy_ … apparently telling Dean he was going to ask Cas out affected him more than he initially thought last night. Well let's see how he deals with the _actual_ dating.” Sam grabbed his clothes and went into his bathroom to take a quick shower.

Dean stood in the kitchen dumbfounded, his mind racing. “Cas had agreed to go out with Sam, the Angel was _apparently_ interested in dating after all, just not interested in dating someone like him… Well how could you know that, Dean? You have never let the Angel know how you _really_ feel about him…” Too late now, Sam had beat him to it. “Why the fuck did I have to be so gutless? Why couldn't I have told him a long time ago? Maybe it's for the best, if it worked out Cas would end up with the better Winchester brother,” Dean thought as he turned and looked at all the food on the countertop, his stomach in knots. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

Dean picked at his food as he listened to Sam and Cas plan out their _date_. And fuck if that wasn't hard to listen to. He tried his best best not to scowl and stab his pancakes hard enough to draw attention to himself, but apparently he wasn't being as discreet as he thought. Cas reached over and placed a hand on Dean’s, stopping him from massacring his pancakes further. “Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean looked up at Cas, meeting his bright blue eyes. “Yeah, Cas, I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?” Cas looked down at the mess on Dean’s plate that had at one point resembled pancakes. Dean follow his line of sight. “Oh, that? I must have _overcooked_ that batch, they were uh, hard to cut.” 

Cas nodded and removed his hand from Dean’s, but his eyes never left the Hunter's. “If you're sure, Dean; you do know you can tell me anything, right?” Dean grunted his affirmation and started eating the mush he had created by taking his frustrations out on his pancakes.

After breakfast the three of them went into the living room to watch TV. This time Sam took _his_ spot on the couch by Cas, leaving the recliner for Dean. He flopped down in it. He didn't like the recliner, it wasn't comfortable. He liked his spot on the couch, the one beside Cas, where he _always_ sat. He was not pouting, not at all. Except the fact that he totally was, and he knew it. But that was beside the point. The point was his spot was on the couch by the Angel so they could discuss the movies and shows they were watching. So he could watch the excitement on Cas’ face when he was enjoying a movie. So he could be _close_ to the Angel. Dean huffed and thought, “If their date goes well and they continue seeing each other, this is how it will be from now on. Sam and Cas on the couch and me in the recliner.” A realization Dean really did not like.

After who knows how many hours and episodes of... _God_ , Dean had no idea what they had been watching, so lost in his head he hadn't paid any attention to anything other than his thoughts. He felt a warm press on his shoulder and looked up to see Cas staring down at him, Sam standing beside him. Sam sat the remote on the side table next to Dean. “Well, we gotta get going if we are going to eat before we go see the movie.”

Cas gave Dean a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and a small smile. “I will see you in a little while, Dean; maybe we can watch some more _Game of Thrones_ tonight. If you want.”

Dean nodded, “I would like that Cas.” 

Sam handed Cas his trenchcoat while he shrugged on his own jacket. “Come on Cas let's get going. I promised you a cheeseburger before the movie.”

Cas laughed, “That does sound good, Sam, let's go.” 

 

They waved goodbye to Dean at the door, and as soon as he heard the bunker door close Dean sighed and slumped farther down into the recliner. He grabbed the remote off the side table and started looking for a movie to watch on Netflix. No way was he going to spend the afternoon thinking about his brother and Cas. What they were doing? How the date was going? Was Cas enjoying himself? Would the date end with a _kiss_? Yup, no way was he going to spend his time thinking about all that. His stubborn brain took the opportunity to butt in. “Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that.”


	4. Chapter 4

“God, they have been gone _forever_. They should be getting home soon, shouldn't they?” Dean thought as he looked down at his watch. “Thirty minutes, they have only been gone for thirty minutes. No fuckin’ way; my watch has to be broke.” He looked up at the clock on the wall by the TV. Nope, his watch was right, it had only been thirty minutes. Dean groaned and let his head drop against the back of the recliner. “Fuck, I need a distraction.” He concluded. 

Dean reached into his pocket, pulled out his cellphone and began to scroll through his contracts until he found the _perfect_ distraction. He clicked on the name and placed the phone to his ear then waited while it rang.

A cheery voice answered, “What's up, Winchester?” 

He smiled. “Heya, Charlie.”

She immediately caught on to the grieved tone in Dean’s voice. “What's wrong, Dean? Is Sam okay? Cas, is Cas okay?”

Dean cringed. He should have known Charlie would have been able to pick up on his mood. She was just too damn perceptive for he own good. “Woah, woah, woah, Red, chill your jets, Sammy and Cas are fine. I'm just calling to talk.”

“Uh-huh, see the thing is Dean, I know you, something is up, so spill, Winchester.”

Dean sighed, “I may have been calling you for a distraction.”

“If you're bored, Dean, why are you not hanging out with _your_ Angel?” Charlie giggled.

“Cas is out.”

“Then why are you not bugging Sam?”

“Sam's out too.”

Charlie hummed, “I see… Well, why didn't you join one of them?” 

Dean huffed, “I didn't want to be a third wheel.”

“Third wheel?” Charlie repeated confused.

“Yeah, uh, Sam and Cas are out on a...date,” Dean explained.

Charlie drew in a sharp breath, “A what?” she screeched.

“Date, Charlie, a _date_ ,” Dean snarked.”

“Woah, no need to snark at me Dean,” Charlie chided.

“Sorry,” Dean replied, feeling like a scorned child.

“It's cool, Dean, I understand that you're upset. I mean how could Sam do that? How could he ask Cas out knowing how you feel about him?” Charlie ranted.

“Wha- what are you talking about, Charlie? I'm not, there's no _feelings_ for Cas; why would you even think that?” Dean interjected.

“Oh, please, Dean, don't you dare try to deny it, not to me, not to your bestie. I could tell the very first time I saw you and Cas together. Dean, it's written all over your face when you look at him. So don't you dare insult my intelligence,” Charlie challenged. 

“Is it really that obvious?” Dean whispered.

“Only to anyone with eyes,” Charlie teased. “Which is why I don't understand how Sam could do this to you. He's around you two way more; there's no way he doesn't know how you feel about Cas. And since when does Sam like guys? He totally didn't set off my gaydar, and let me tell you, Winchester, my gaydar is _amazing_.”

Dean shifted the phone to his other ear. “Sam wouldn't hurt me on purpose, Charlie. I don't think he noticed how I felt because he apparently felt the same way for Cas. He was too busy focused on Cas to notice my feelings. Same for me, I was also to busy focused on Cas to notice Sam’s feelings for the Angel. And apparently gender has never mattered to Sam. He usually had just fallen for chicks. Who knew, so apparently Bradbury, Sam slipped past your gaydar… So, uh, what does your gaydar say about me?” Dean teased.

“That you're _totally_ gay for your Angel,” Charlie quipped.

“What about Cas?” Dean cautioned.

Charlie contemplated, “Well, the whole Angel thing jams my gaydar, but I can still read people Dean, and Cas, he's into you, I just know it. Which is why I don't understand why he agreed to go out with Sam.”

Dean sighed. “Red, I think you are wrong this time. And you know what? It's fine, really. Sam and Cas deserve to be happy and if they make each other happy, then good. Cas is ending up with the better Winchester anyway.” 

“Dammit, Dean, don't you do that. You do not talk down about yourself to me. You deserve to be happy just as much as either of them do. And Cas would be lucky as hell to have you,” Charlie lectured.

Dean smiled, “Thanks, Charlie, really, thank you.” 

Charlie gasped excitedly, “I've got an idea. It's been _forever_ since I have visited; how about me and Izzy come visit this weekend. We can marathon Star Wars and play video games, binge on junk food; it will be a blast. What do you say, Winchester?”

Dean thought about it for a minute. It would be really cool to spend the weekend hanging out with Charlie and her girlfriend, Izzy. Charlie would make it her mission to keep his mind off of Sam and Cas. And Izzy was awesome, too; she loved the same movies and games as Dean and Charlie. She had the same sense of humor. Not to mention she was a Hunter, so she knew all about the life and fit in well with all of them. It was fate that they had met, working on the same case. (Or at least that's how they told the story.) The two hit it off and began to date immediately after meeting. Dean was envious of how easy it had been for them. Why couldn't it be so easy for him and Ca--”

“Yo, Winchester, what do you say?” Charlie asked again.

“I say that sounds _awesome_ Charlie,” Dean affirmed.

“Party at the bunker this weekend!” Charlie singsonged.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, see you this weekend, Red.”

“Take care Dean, and if you need to talk, don't hesitate, call me. I'm here for you, anytime.”

“Thanks, Charlie, bye.” Dean hung up and placed his phone on the side table. He picked up the remote and looked for a good movie to watch. He chose _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ , turned it on, then got up and laid down on the couch. He wrapped the blanket that laid across the back of the couch around him and burrowed into the soft throw pillows as the movie started.

Sam and Cas had just placed their orders at the little diner. Sam got a chicken Caesar salad and Cas a double cheeseburger with waffles fries. Sam shook his head and laughed, “You have so picked up Dean’s bad eating habits.”

Cas shrugged. “Sorry, Sam, but burgers are better than rabbit food.”

“You two are perfect for each other,” Sam mused.

Cas hummed. “Do you really think so Sam?”

“Of course I do Cas… How long have you had feelings for my brother, if you don't mind me asking?” Sam cautiously questioned.

Cas shook his head. “I don't mind, Sam, and for a long time. I think since I pulled him out of hell. Though I didn't realize what it was I was feeling back then.”

The waitress came with their food and placed it in front of them. Sam began to drizzle the dressing on his salad, “So when did you realize what it was you were feeling?”

Cas ran a fry through the ketchup, contemplating. “I would say during the apocalypse, when Dean had left to go say yes to Michael… But it has been during this last month that I realized just how deep my feelings run. Sam, I am completely and hopelessly in love with your brother.”

Sam put his fork down and looked Cas in the eyes. “I know you love him, Cas, and I'm glad you do. You are good for him. He needs you, and honestly, I think he loves you too. He has just buried his feelings so deep I don't know if even he realizes it yet.”

Cas sighed, “Will he ever realize it? Will he ever admit it, Sam?”

“I think he will, Cas. I think he has had feelings for you as long as you have had them for him. And like you, he didn't realize what those feelings were, and once he did, he did what he does best: He buried them deep, deep down.”

“Why? Why, wouldn't he just tell me Sam?”

“Because it's Dean, Cas; you know how he is. He probably thinks he doesn't deserve you.”

“If anything, it's the other way around Sam.”

Sam shook his head. “You two really do belong together. Cas, you and Dean are the _best_ guys I know, and if anyone deserves happiness it's you and him. And I think that being together is what will truly make you both happy. And I'm going to make sure that happens, Cas… Now, no being sad, no pining, eat up, and let's go watch a movie. Trust me, this is going to work.” Cas nodded, smiled, and took a big bite of his burger.

Dean blinked, stretched, and rubbed his hand down his face before checking his watch. It was 4:30 p.m. He had been asleep for about three and a half hours. He tossed the blanket off him and sat up, folded it and laid it on the back of the couch. He stomach grumbled, and he realized he had skipped lunch in favor of taking a nap. He stretched once more, popping his back before he got up and padded into the kitchen to start dinner.

Dean was rolling out homemade meatballs when he heard the bunker door. A few minutes later Sam and Cas came into the kitchen. Sam’s face lit up. “Mmm, spaghetti and homemade meatballs. Are you making homemade garlic bread and a salad?”

Dean smirked as he rolled the last meatball. “Of course, Sammy.”

Sam yawned, “I'm beat. I'm going to go nap. Wake me up when dinner is done.” Sam turned and smiled at Cas, “I had a great time today, Cas. Would you like to do it again, go on another date with me?”

Cas returned the smile. “I had a great time also, Sam; yes I would very much like to go on another date with you.”

Dean washed his hands and grabbed the pan of meatballs to put them in the oven, trying to ignore the conversation Cas and Sam were having about _second_ dates.

“Good,” Sam replied. He leaned in to place a quick chaste kiss on the Angel’s cheek. Dean faltered and dropped the pan of meatballs on the floor, making Sam and Cas jump at the loud clattering sound. 

“Well, looks like we are having meatball-less spaghetti tonight,” Dean grumbled as he bent down to pick his mess up. Cas rushed by his side and started to help. “I got it, Cas.”

“Please, Dean, let me help.” Dean just sighed and nodded.

Sam leaned up against the counter. “What happened Dean?”

Dean hesitated, “I, uh, I tripped.”

Cas looked up at him. “Tripped? Over what Dean?”

Dean huffed, “My own feet, Cas, okay?”

Sam started to back out of the kitchen. “Since you and Cas got it covered, I'm gonna go take that nap.”

“Sure thing Sammy,” Dean replied without looking up. 

Sam smiled the whole way to his bedroom as he mused. “That little kiss, a kiss so innocent someone would give to a friend, had _definitely_ struck a nerve. At this rate Dean would crack by the end of the week and he would _finally_ be with his Angel. And I will no longer be drowning in UST.”

Cas placed a hand on the Hunter's shoulder causing him pause and look the Angel in the eyes. “I can fix the garlic bread while you make more meatballs if you want me to.”

Dean smirked, “You just _really_ like my meatballs, that's why you are offering to help.”

Cas laughed, “I do really like your meatballs, but regardless of if you remake them, I'm still willing to help. I like helping you cook Dean.”

Dean threw the ruined meatballs away, washed his hands again and grabbed another package of ground beef from the refrigerator before turning to face Cas. “Well, get to work on the garlic bread while I remake the meatballs.” Cas smiled, washed his hands and grabbed the freshly baked baguette. He placed it on the cutting board. “How about you grab us a beer and turn on the radio Cas?”

The Angel opened the refrigerator, pulled out two beers and handed one to Dean before he walked over to the radio and turned the dial. _Wheel in the Sky_ had just started playing. Dean smirked at Cas and started singing along as he rolled up a new batch of meatballs while the Angel smiled and began to slice up the baguette.

Dean and Cas leaned against the counter waiting on the meatballs to finish so they could be added to Dean’s homemade sauce. Dean took a long pull off of his beer. “So, Cas, how did the date go?” Dean’s brain screamed at him, “Damnit, why did I ask that. I don't want to know, I don't want to know… Except I do… _Fuckin’ curiosity_.” Cas blushed. “Why is Cas blushing? What happened on this date?” 

Cas took a drink of his beer before he replied, “It was nice.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Nice, just nice?”

“I had a lovely time, Dean. Sam was a perfect gentleman,” Cas confirmed.

Dean pushed off the counter and walked to the stove to stir his sauce. “Oh, thank god Sam was a perfect gentleman. That's code for nothing happened, no kissing of any kind,” Dean rejoiced in his mind. 

“That's good Cas, I'm glad you had a nice time.” Dean forced his words to sound happy, when he just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs voicing how he really felt about the Angel. That he should be the one taking him on dates, not Sam. But fuck, he couldn't do that to his brother.

Dean stirred his sauce, “Hey, Cas, come taste this, tell me if it's good.” Cas walked over and Dean held the spoon in front of Cas’ face. 

The Angel wrapped his lips around the spoon and moaned. “This is so good, Dean. You are a wonderful cook.” 

Dean just stared at the Angel’s lips and about dropped the spoon when he moaned. When Cas pulled back Dean placed the spoon on the plate by the stove. The Hunter smirked when he noticed the sauce on the corner of the Angel’s mouth. “Cas, you got some sauce on the corner of your mouth.” The Angel licked his lips, trying to remove it. Dean shook his head. “Dude it's still there.” Cas licked his lips again. Dean’s eyes traced the movement. The Hunter laughed, “Still there... here,” Dean reached over and removed the sauce with his thumb. Cas leaned into the touch, and the Hunter's hand froze on the Angel’s face. Cas’ tongue slid across the pad of Dean’s thumb, cleaning off the sauce. The Hunter leaned in as he used his hand on Cas’ face to tilt his head. 

The oven dinged and Dean stumbled back. “Meatballs are done. I'm going to finish up the spaghetti, y-you want to make the salad, Cas?” Dean rushed out without taking a breath.

Cas nodded, still dazed. “Yes, Dean, I will make the salad.”

Dean reached for the oven mitts and put them on as his mind raced. “Holy shit, I almost kissed Cas. What the _fuck_ was I thinking? Sam likes him. I can't do that to Sam, but he was going to kiss me back, wasn't he? He licked my thumb, he leaned into my touch. He looked dazed when I pulled back. He was going to kiss me back! What the hell should I do?”

Dean sat at the kitchen table and picked at his spaghetti as Sam gave him a rundown of their date. He forced a smile and faked happiness. Then Sam began to flirt with Cas. Dean chewed on the inside of his jaw to keep from doing something stupid, like telling Sam to back off _his_ Angel. The longer it went on, the more it drove him crazy watching Sam flirt with Cas. Cas blushed and smiled at Sam’s remarks and compliments. And all Dean could think was how he and Cas had almost _kissed_ in the kitchen, and how he wished he had just gone for it, as guilty as that made him feel.

Dean had to change the subject. He was nearing his breaking point, the point of no return. The point where where he would speak before thinking. “So I talked to Charlie today. Her and Izzy are coming this Friday and staying the weekend.”

Sam stopped staring at Cas, (thank god) and turned to face Dean. “That's awesome, it's been too long since we have seen them. And it's always a good time when they visit.”

Cas smiled, “I like Charlie, she promised to watch Star Wars with me next time she visited. And I look forward to meeting her girlfriend, Izzy.”

Dean took a swig of his beer. “You will like her, Cas, she's cool like Charlie.” 

They finished dinner and Cas helped Dean clear the table and clean up the kitchen. Dean rinsed the dishes and place them in the dishwasher and Cas wiped down the countertops. “Are we still going to watch _Game of Thrones_ , Dean?” The Angel asked hopeful.

Dean hummed as he placed the last pot in the dishwasher. “If you want to, Cas.”

“I really do, Dean.” Cas walked up to Dean and grabbed his hand. “Come on, let's go. I want to see what all the hype is about the red wedding.” Dean laughed and let himself be dragged to the living room by the eager Angel. His good mood was short lived because when he entered the living room Sam was sitting on the couch, in _his_ spot.

Cas dropped Dean's hand, and he immediately missed the warmth. The Angel walked over and sat down beside Sam. Dean flopped down in the recliner. He sulked as he turned the next episode of Game of Thrones on. He missed his spot on the couch by Cas. This was _their_ show; he was supposed to be sitting by the Angel so he could elbow him and tell him to pay attention when a particularly good part was coming up. So he could explain things to Cas that he didn't understand. So they could argue which house was more badass. God he just really wanted things to go back to the way they were. Well, not _exactly_ the way they were. Better than before. He wanted to go back before Sam told him about his feelings for Cas. He wanted to be the one who had asked Cas out.

Dean looked over at the Angel just in time to see his brother wrap his arm around Cas' shoulder. The Angel smiled and leaned into Sam's side. His brother leaned over and whispered something in Cas’ ear. Dean clenched his eyes shut, and he concluded to himself, “I can't do this. I can't watch them all coupley. It should be me holding Cas, me whispering in his ear. _Goddamnit, what the fuck am I going to do_!


	5. Chapter 5

This past week had been pure hell, and Dean Winchester knew hell; he'd been there. Scratch that. It had been _worse_ than hell, maybe hell and purgatory combined… Yeah that would be more accurate. Sam and Cas had gone on a date every damn day that week. They had gone to the museum, the farmers market… and really? Who takes their date to a farmers market? Sam apparently. What was even more shocking than the choice of venue was the fact that Cas had _loved_ it. The Angel came back with five jars of different flavors of honey and talked about how good of a time he had and how much he wanted to go back. 

They went to an art exhibit, which led to Cas talking passionately about different painters and painting techniques, leaving Dean to muse over just how well Sam and Cas _actually_ fit together. All those things that the Angel had enjoyed doing so much over the last week were things that would have bored him to tears. Though he couldn't help but realize that even though he didn't enjoy those type of things, he would do them with Cas in a _heartbeat_ if the Angel wanted to.

Sam had even made Cas a romantic dinner, candles and everything. That night had been particularly hard on Dean. Not feeling up to going out, he just made himself a sandwich, grabbed a coke and a bag of chips, and made himself scarce by hiding out in his room. He turned a movie on his laptop but wasn't able to pay attention to it, too busy thinking about how badly he wanted to be the one out there with the Angel enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner he had made for Cas, instead of sitting in his room coming to terms with just how damn lonely he really was. 

Dean had spent a lot of time alone the past week. And when he wasn't alone, when he got to actually spend time with Cas, it had been borderline torturous. There had been a few more near kisses and flirting? Dean was almost certain Cas was flirting with him; he was so damn cute in his attempts, and that only made him realize that much more just how badly he wanted the Angel.

Dean had never been so glad to see Friday roll around. Charlie and Izzy would be here soon, and he could not wait. The Hunter hummed along with the radio as he cleaned up the kitchen, waiting for his homemade cinnamon rolls to cool enough to add the icing.

Cas padded into the kitchen dressed in jeans and Dean’s old AC/DC shirt… Huh? He had wondered where that shirt had gone. “Something smells good, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I made homemade cinnamon rolls.”

Cas hummed. “Is there coffee?”

“Nope, but I can brew some.” Dean started on the coffee, and Cas leaned against the counter, watching the Hunter move around the kitchen. Once the coffee was percolating Dean started icing the cinnamon rolls. When he finished icing the first one, he handed it to Cas, and the Angel took it as a huge smile spread across his face.

Cas took a huge bite and moaned, “These are so good, Dean, I love your cinnamon rolls.” 

“Thanks Cas, glad to know my cooking is appreciated,” Dean replied as he went back to icing the rest of them.

“I appreciate everything you do, Dean,” Cas stated sincerely.

Dean finished icing the last cinnamon roll and turned just as Cas walked up behind him to reach around and grab the coffee pot, putting them chest to chest. Dean’s eyes flickered down to Cas’ lips, then back up to his eyes. The Hunter huffed a little laugh. “Cas, you have icing all over your lips.”

Cas tilted his head to the side and stared Dean in the eyes. “Can you take care of that for me, Dean?”

Dean stammered, “Um, I-I don't have a napkin, C-Cas.”

Cas looked up at Dean through his lashes, “Well then, get creative, Dean.”

Dean leaned down, his lips were almost on Cas’ when they heard the bunker door swing open, followed by a loud “What's up, bitches.” Dean stepped back and fled the kitchen without saying a word. Cas groaned and grabbed the coffee pot, filling up his mug.

“Dean!” Charlie yelled as he came into the living room. She dropped her suitcase and lept into his arms.

Dean laughed and stumbled back as he hugged her just as fiercely. “Missed you, Red.”

She stepped back, and he pulled Izzy in his arms, “Missed you, too, Iz.”

She squeezed back. “We missed you too, Dean.”

Dean pulled back and picked up the suitcase Charlie had dropped in favor of hugging him. “Come on, girls, let's get you settled in a room.”

Dean led them into the dining room where they set the bags of snacks they had brought on the table before they went to the room at the end of the hall, the bedroom Charlie had long ago claimed as hers. While Charlie was placing their clothes in the dresser, Sam came in. “Hey girls, it's so good to see you!” The younger Winchester wrapped his arms around Izzy. 

When he stepped back she bumped her shoulder against him. “Where's this beau of yours? I want to meet him. I have heard so much about him.”

Sam smiled, “He’s in the kitchen. Come on, I will introduce you.” 

Izzy turned to look at Charlie and Dean. Charlie waved her hand, “Go on, babe, I'm going to finish putting our stuff up and catch up with Dean. We will be in there in a few minutes.” Charlie finished placing their clothes in the dresser before she joined Dean on the bed. She placed her hand on his knee, “How are you doing?”

Dean sighed and shrugged, “Not good, Charlie, not good at all.”

Charlie squeezed his knee, “Tell me all about it.”

“I always knew I liked Cas. I just buried it deep down because I never thought he could feel the same way, you know? But when Sam asked him out and he said yes, I started doing a lot of thinking. I wish I had said something to him before Sam did. I can't now. I can't hurt Sam like that. And Cas seems to be happy but--” Dean paused.

“But what Dean?” Charlie encouraged.

Dean bit his bottom lip. “Me and Cas have almost kissed a few times over the past week, and I'm pretty sure he's flirting with me. It's kinda awkward, but still pretty sure he's flirting.”

“Almost kissing and flirting, I told you he liked you, Dean,” Charlie declared.

“Dean shook his head, “Now don't get ahead of yourself, Red.”

She sighed, “What else could be the reasoning, Dean?”

Dean huffed, “ _Confusion_? Hell, Charlie, I got no clue. I know I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I think about him all the time now.”

“You know you can't keep it in forever; you need to talk to Cas, and to Sam,” Charlie pointed out.

“I can't do that, Red,” Dean replied sadly.

She wrapped her arms around Dean, and he laid his head on her shoulder. “You will always have me, Dean; I will always be here for you. Now let's go see what the others are getting up to.”

They found the others in the living room setting up The Xbox One to play _Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare_. Dean joined them on the couch, and Charlie walked up behind Sam. “Hey, Sam, help me put up the snacks me and Izzy brought? They are in the dining room.”

Sam looked up from where he was helping Cas figure out the controller. “Sure, Charlie; hey Dean, help Cas out.” Sam stood up and Dean slid next to Cas. The Angel looked over at Dean and smiled.

Once Sam and Charlie were in the kitchen she held open her arms. He smiled, walked up to her and leaned down. Charlie smacked him upside the head and stepped back. “What the fuck, Sam?” 

Sam rubbed his head. “Ow! What the hell, Charlie?”

She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. “How could you do it? How could you ask Cas out? You have to know how your brother feels about him. I know you are not _that_ oblivious. And I have only been here for about an hour, but I know you don't feel that way about Cas or him you. So you are _going_ to tell me what the hell is going on here, Sam, because you are hurting your brother.” 

Sam sighed and held up his hands in a placating manner. “Okay, okay, they were driving me crazy with the pining after each other, and the sex eyes, not the mention the UST, so I came up with a plan. I figured me and Cas could fake date and it would make Dean jealous, and he would finally tell Cas how he feels.”

Charlie hummed and punched the younger Winchester in the shoulder. “Huh, that's kinda _brilliant_ , Sam.”

Sam sighed. “Well, I thought so, too, but there have only been a few near kisses and Cas’ attempts to flirt. Dean hasn't made any kind of move or admitted his feelings for Cas.”

Charlie smirked, “Well that's not _entirely_ true. He told me about his feelings for Cas last weekend when you guys were out on your first date.”

Sam huffed, “Why hasn't he made a move? Why hasn't he told Cas, or came to me?”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Because, you big dummy, he's putting yours and Cas’ feelings first. He doesn’t want to make a move because he doesn't want to hurt you, or confuse Cas. Plus he thinks he doesn't deserve Cas, that you would be better for him.”

Sam ran his hand through his hair. “ _Dammit_ , how did it not see that coming when I came up with this plan... that's so Dean.”

Charlie rolled her eyes again. “That's so Winchester.”

“So do you think we should just tell him the truth?” Sam questioned. 

Charlie shook her head, “No way, knowing Dean he would get pissed you guys tricked him into getting in touch with his feelings. You know how Dean hates admitting he has feelings. So we will continue to go along with your plan, but we need to get Cas and Dean alone more. Dean has already come to terms with how he feels for the Angel, and if they are alone the better the chance those feelings are going to come out.”

Sam hummed his agreement. “No telling Izzy. The more people who know the messier it will gets, that's how it always goes.” Charlie crossed her heart. “Alright, Red, Here’s what I'm thinking--”

Charlie and Sam walked out of the kitchen about fifteen minutes later once they got the snacks put up and came up with a plan. Charlie walked over and wrapped her arms around Izzy, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Me and Sam took stock, and we need more snacks. You want to ride into town with me and Sam?”

Izzy, who had been playing _Call of Duty_ with Dean, handed the controller to Cas. “Sure, sweetie.”

Sam turned to Dean, who had paused the game. “Do you and Cas mind staying behind and starting on dinner?”

Dean looked over at Cas, who shrugged, and Dean shook his head. “We don't mind.”

Sam grabbed the keys, “Awesome, see you guys in a little bit,” he replied as he ushered the girls out the door.

Dean turned to Cas. “Wanna play a bit longer before we start on dinner?”

Cas smiled, “Sure, sounds good to me, Dean.”

Later, Dean turned off the game, and he and Cas went into the kitchen to start dinner. The Hunter's phone buzzed in his pocket informing him he had received a text. Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and read the message. By the time he finished he had a huge grin on his face.

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “And just what has you smiling like that, Dean?”

The Hunter smirked, “Apparently the girls have talked Sam into going to a movie. They are gonna grab dinner while they’re out, and they won't be home till late.”

Cas’ smile matched Dean’s. “You make burgers and fries, and I will make that homemade pecan pie you have been wanting.”

Dean hummed as he pretended to be thinking it over. “It's a deal.”

Cas started to gather the ingredients that were in the pantry. He looked over his shoulder and asked, “When dinner's ready, can we eat in the living room and marathon _Game of Thrones_?”

“Sounds like a damn good plan,” Dean concurred.

Once Cas had the pie assembled and ready for the oven, he grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator and handed one to Dean. Cas kept an eye on fries while Dean finished up the burgers.

After Cas popped the pie in the oven, he and Dean grabbed their plates and another beer and headed into the living room. They set down on the couch side-by-side, and Dean couldn't help but to think that it felt _right_. Him and Cas enjoying burgers and fries on the couch on a Friday night while watching _their_ show. He smiled at the Angel and pressed play.

When the episode went off, Cas gathered their plates and took them to the kitchen. He removed the pie and placed it on the rack to cool before he re-joined Dean in the living room. Cas flopped back down beside Dean and snatched the remote from his hand. “Pie’s done; it's cooling. When this episode is off it will be ready to eat.”

“Well, what are you waiting for - start the episode; faster you start it, faster we watch it, then I get pie,” Dean reasoned. Cas rolled his eyes and pressed play. 

As soon as the episode went off, Dean was dragging Cas into the kitchen to slice the pie. They ate in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and standing next to each other. They discussed the episodes they just watched and talked about other series they should start. After Dean ate a second, then third piece, they went back into the living room.

Cas grabbed the remote off the table and Dean lunged for it, Cas just laughed and held it over his head. Dean tackled the Angel onto the couch, landing on top of him. At that point the remote became the furthest thing from Dean’s mind. Cas smiled up at him and brought his hand up to cup the Hunter's cheek. Dean subconsciously leaned into the touch. The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. 

It was Dean whose resolve finally snapped, and he captured the Angel’s warm lips. The Hunter moaned as soon as he felt Cas respond, pressing back to deepen the kiss. The Angel dropped the remote in favor of tangling his hands in Dean’s hair. The Hunter ran his tongue along the Angel’s bottom lip and nipped it gently. Cas gasped and Dean slipped his tongue past the Angel’s lips. Cas groaned and then melted into the kiss. Dean kissed him until his lips tingled and his lungs screamed for oxygen. 

The Hunter broke the kiss and looked at the wrecked-looking Angel beneath him. His lips were spit slicked and swollen, his eyes hooded and his hair more of a mess than usual. He looked debauched in the best possible way. Dean growled and began to nip and kiss Cas’ jawline. The Angel tilted his head to the side, giving Dean better access. He placed gentle open-mouthed kisses along Cas’ throat, Dean nibbled at the Angel’s earlobe, earning him a delicious moan. The Hunter then began to suck on the sensitive patch of skin below Cas’ ear. The Angel wrapped his legs around Dean and ran his hands up the Hunter's shirt, scratching down his back as Dean continued to suck on that spot that was driving Cas wild.

Dean kissed his way back up Cas’ throat until he captured his Angel’s lips again. Cas’ legs tightened around Dean's waist. Dean groaned and started to slide his hands up the Angel’s shirt when he heard noises outside the bunker door. He pulled back and jumped up, just fully realizing what he had been doing. Cas sat up. “Dean?” he questioned, concerned and slightly out of breath.

Dean looked at him with sad, regretful eyes. “Oh god, I'm so sorry, Cas. I didn't mean, I can't, can’t do this.” The Hunter turned and sprinted out of the living room and down the hall.

“Dean, wait!” Cas called out, but it was too late. Dean was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided to make this into a series! There is so much I have in store for Dean and Cas. This chapter ends the 1st installation. Enjoy!

Sam, Charlie, and Izzy were laughing when they came into the living room. Cas ran his hands through his hair and stood up. “I hope you guys had a fun time. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight.” His voice wavered; he turned and started down the hallway and Charlie exchanged a worried look with Sam. The younger Winchester nodded and took off after the Angel.

“Cas, wait up.” Sam stopped the Angel in front of his bedroom. “What's wrong, did something happen?” The Angel’s face fell and Sam opened the door to his room. “Come on in Cas and we can talk about it.”

Cas sighed and flopped down on the bed, “He kissed me, Sam; Dean kissed me.”

Sam smiled, “Oh, that's awesome.”

Cas furrowed his brows, “Then he heard the bunker door and ran, told me he ‘can't do this’ and literally _ran_ from me, Sam.”

Sam frowned. “I'm sorry, Cas, you know how Dean can be.”

“An insensitive asshole,” Cas deadpanned.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, Cas, an insensitive asshole.” The younger Winchester sat on the bed by Cas. “As much as I don't want to know about my brother’s love life, how was the kiss, Cas?”

Cas smiled, “It was _amazing_ , Sam.” Sam threw his arm around the Angel’s shoulder, settled them against the headboard and reached for the remote. “How does a movie sound Cas?” The Angel nodded, and Sam gave Cas the remote. “Choose us a good one, Cas.” The Angel scrolled through Netflix.

The younger Winchester got up. “I'm just going to go tell Charlie and Iz we are turning in for the night.” Cas nodded and continued his search for a movie. Sam returned a few minutes later. “The girls were fine; they were ready for bed anyway.” Sam sat down beside Cas. “So what are we watching?” 

Cas smiled, “ _Bee Movie_.”

Sam laughed, “You love that movie, don't you?”

Cas shrugged, “I love bees and the little talking one is cute.” Sam hummed and settled beside Cas to watch the cartoon movie with the Angel.

Cas blinked and reached up to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over and immediately noticed he was not in his room, he had fallen asleep in Sam’s room; the younger Winchester was asleep in the recliner. Cas looked at his watch; it was 6:30 a.m. He had slept through the night. The Angel got up and nudged Sam on the shoulder. “Sam, Sam.”

The younger Winchester slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched. “Hey, Cas.”

The Angel frowned, “Why didn't you wake me last night? I could have gone back to my room. I feel bad that you slept all night in the recliner.”

Sam sat up. “I was afraid if I woke you, you would have gone back to your room and pined over Dean all night. Plus the recliner isn't so bad; I've fallen asleep in it many times reading.”

Cas hugged the younger Winchester. “Thank you for last night, for being a good friend, Sam. I'm going to go change then see if I can find Dean. I need to talk to him.”

Sam got up and grabbed his running shorts and tank top. “Good luck, Cas. And you know I'm always gonna be here for you, right?” The Angel smiled, nodded and left Sam’s room.

Dean woke up at 6 a.m. and had not been able to go back to sleep, not that he had slept all that well last night anyway. He couldn't get his mind off of Cas and their kiss; well, _make out session_ would be more accurate. It had been amazing, everything Dean wanted. Cas felt so right underneath him, wrapped around him. Dean groaned and sat up. He ran his hands through his hair and got up to take a shower.

It was a little after 6:30 a.m. when Dean decided he would go start on breakfast. He needed a distraction, and cooking would serve that purpose. He walked out of his room and saw Cas at the end of the hall coming out of Sam’s room, all sleep rumpled in the same clothes he had on last night. His heart dropped into his stomach and his chest ached. Dean ducked around the corner and waited until he heard Cas’ door shut. He leaned against the wall, wondering what Cas was doing coming out of Sam’s room at 6:30 a.m. in his clothes from the night before? Had he spent the whole night in there? What had they done? Where had he slept? Sam only had one bed. Did what happened between them last night mean nothing? Dean pushed off the wall and padded down the hallway into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

Dean slammed pots and pans around as he cooked. The more he thought about Cas spending the night in Sam's room, the more pissed he got. His imagination was running wild, and he hated it. He hated the images it produced. He hated the anger and jealousy he felt. And he hated just how much he wanted to kiss Cas again.

Cas walked into the kitchen just as Dean was putting a hash brown casserole in the oven. Cas poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. Dean cleaned the stove and washed the dishes he had used to prepare the hash brown casserole. The whole time silent and his eyes avoiding the Angel’s. “Dean,” Cas began, “are you going to ignore me all morning or can we talk about last night?”

Dean continued placing dishes into the dishwasher. “What about last night?”

Cas crossed his arms. “Seriously? Dean, I want to talk about the kissing.”

Dean looked up. “What kissing?”

Cas huffed, “You're _really_ going to pretend like we didn't make out on the couch last night?” 

Dean tossed the rag into the sink and spun around to face Cas. “What were you doing sneaking out of Sam's room this morning? Why did you stay the night in there, Cas?”

Cas looked taken back by the sudden subject change. “We talked, Dean, and watched a movie. I feel asleep, and Sam didn't want to wake me, so he let me have his bed, and he slept in the recliner.”

Dean turned to the refrigerator to get out the bacon. He felt so much better knowing nothing had happened between Sam and Cas. And that in turn made him feel guilty. Sam liked Cas, was dating Cas, and Dean was happy nothing had happened between them. He had no right to feel that way. And then there was last night, Dean had kissed Cas, knowing how Sam had felt about him, God he had been so selfish. As good and as right as it had felt, he needed to let it go, let Cas go, forget the kiss.

Cas walked up behind Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Can we talk about the kiss now?”

Dean clenched his eyes together and shrugged Cas’ hand off his shoulder. “I don't know what you are talking about, Cas.”

Cas clenched his fists by his side, and he snapped. He spun Dean around, causing him to drop the package of bacon on the floor. The Angel backed him against the wall, grabbed the Hunter's face and smashed their lips together. Dean stood there stunned until Cas nipped his bottom lip, and Dean opened for him, he wrapped his arms around the Angel’s waist, and pulled him closer. Cas slid an arm around Dean's neck and gripped his hair with the other hand. Dean moaned as Cas dominated the kiss, dominated him, and broke his will. All he felt was need, _pure_ need for the Angel in his arms.

Dean slid his hands down to the back of Cas’ thighs and hoisted him up, spinning him around and pinning the Angel to the wall. Dean ravaged his mouth, biting his lips. He kissed along the Angel’s jawline and throat before he seized the Angel’s lips again. Cas mewled as Dean licked into his mouth and pressed him harder against the wall. Dean broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Cas.

The Angel smiled at him with a dazed look in his eyes. “Does that jog your memory, Dean?”

Dean sat the Angel down and smirked. “I think it could use a little more jogging.”

Cas pulled Dean into a gentle chaste kiss. The Hunter placed his hand on Cas’ cheek and whispered, “What about Sam, Cas?”

Cas bit his bottom lip. “Dean I need to tell you something about me and Sa--”

Charlie and Izzy came into the kitchen, and Dean dropped his hand quickly from the Angel’s face. He turned and shut the refrigerator door, picked up the package of bacon off the floor and grabbed a pan to start frying the bacon. Dean talked to Charlie and Izzy, completely ignoring Cas. After twenty minutes of Dean neglecting the Angel altogether, not even acknowledging his presence, Cas refilled his coffee mug and stormed out of the kitchen.

Sam came into the kitchen a few minutes later sweaty and out of breath. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a drink. “Hey, any of you guys know what's wrong with Cas? I just passed him. He was sitting in the dining room, and he looked upset.” 

Izzy shrugged, and Charlie replied, “No clue Sam.”

Sam looked at Dean, who was plating the bacon. “Do you know, Dean?”

“God, Sammy, he's your boyfriend; figure it out your fuckin’ self,” Dean retorted.

“And he means nothing to you Dean? It doesn't bother you he's upset?” Sam sneered. He shook his head, “I'm going to go shower.” Sam gave Charlie a sad smile as he left the kitchen.

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair. Cas was staring at Dean as though he wanted to smite him. Sam was staring at Dean as though he wanted to throttle him for being such a dumbass. Dean stared at his plate, not wanting to look at either Sam or Cas, knowing he had pissed them both off. Charlie was trying to lighten the mood, and Izzy was trying to figure out just what the fuck was going on.

Dean started collecting the dishes after breakfast was over, and Charlie quickly jumped up and started to help. She wanted to get Dean alone so he would talk to her, tell her what was wrong. Izzy suggested she, Sam, and Cas go into the living room and play the Xbox One. They agreed and followed her into the living room. In the kitchen, Charlie smacked Dean on the back, “What the what is going on, Dean?”

“Nothing, Red,” Dean groused.

“Don't you lie to me, Winchester,” Charlie challenged.

“Cas and I sorta made out on the couch last night while you guys were out. And when I heard you all at the bunker door, I told him I couldn't do it and ran like a fuckin’ coward,” Dean confessed. 

Charlie sighed, “Dean.”

“I know, I know, dick move,” Dean grumbled. “But that's not all. This morning when he came into the kitchen and said he wanted to talk about the kissing I tried to act like it didn't happen.” Charlie threw her arms up and groaned. Dean pinched his nose. “I know, another dick move... Then Cas snapped and pushed me against the wall and kissed me; he kissed me good. I picked him up and spun him around pinned him against the wall--”

“Okay, okay,” Charlie squeaked. “I got the picture… Unfortunately,” she mumbled. “After the kissing what happened?”

Dean sighed, “I asked him what about Sam, and he started to tell me something, then you and Iz came in. And I started ignoring him like a complete asshole.”

Charlie walked up to Dean, took the dishes he had just rinsed and started placing them in the dishwasher. “You know what you have to do, don't you? You have to talk to Cas and to Sam, Dean. And you have to do it soon.”

Dean nodded. “You're right Charlie, I can't bury these feelings like I thought I could; they are just too damn strong. I have to know how Cas feels, too. And as much as I don't want to hurt Sam, I have to tell him how I feel about Cas, about the kiss, and just hope he forgives me. I will talk to them both tonight, I promise.”

The two finished cleaning the kitchen before they joined the others in the living room. Charlie and Dean sat down side by side on the floor and watched the others play _Fallout 4_. A while later Izzy went to their room and came out carrying her camera with a huge smile on her face. She began to snap pictures of everyone. And even took a few selfies with Charlie and Dean. Before she turned to Sam and Cas.

“I want to get a picture of the happy couple.” She lifted up her camera. Sam slung his arm around Cas’ shoulder, and they both smiled. She smirked, “Nope, I want a _kissing_ pic.” Dean stiffened by Charlie’s side, and she wrapped her arm around his waist, trying to ground him.

Sam and Cas looked at each other nervously. Sam gulped and leaned in. Cas’ eyes widened, and he pulled back and shook his head. “I-I can't do this anymore. I'm done.” Cas stood up and looked at Dean, he got up, walked over and positioned himself in front of the Angel.

“Wha-what's going on, Cas?” Dean looked at him with confusion in his verdant eyes.

“This isn't real, Dean.” Cas waved his hand between himself and Sam. “We are not really dating; we are just pretending.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Why on earth would you guys do that, Cas?”

Cas huffed, “Because I wanted you to _finally_ notice me, Dean. I wanted you to want me, like I want you, Dean. Like I have wanted you for so long now.”

“So all this has been fake? Nothing has been real? You two don't have feelings for each other?” Both Sam and Cas nodded their heads and Dean sighed, “Oh, thank fuck, because I think if you two _actually_ would have went through with the kiss I would have punched you, Sammy, for kissing my Angel.” Sam snorted and shook his head at his brother’s bluntness.

Cas smiled, “Really, Dean?”

“Yes. Really,” Dean assured. “Cas I have liked you for so damn long now. I just never thought you felt the same way, and sometimes when I did let myself think maybe you did? I convinced myself that you deserved better than me. That I could never be good enough for you. I tried to bury my feelings, I tried to ignore them, but it didn't work. They have only grown stronger over time. And I want you, Angel, I want you so bad.” Dean looked around and realized that Sam, Charlie, and Izzy had slipped out of the room at some point during his confession to give them some privacy.

Dean took Cas’ hand in his, “Cas, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”

Cas smiled a wide gummy smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. “Yes, Dean, I would love to go on a date with you.”

Dean licked his lips. “Cas, I would really like to kiss you again, can I?”

Cas smirked playfully, “Are you planning on running away again after?”

Dean pulled the Angel flush against him, wrapped his arms around Cas’ lower back and whispered by his ear, “Not a chance, Angel; I will never run from you again.”

Cas slid his arms around Dean’s neck and began to card his fingers through Dean's hair. The Angel placed his lips against the Hunter's, where they barely brushed. “Good,” Cas replied before he deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed the 1st installation in the Operation series. I have lots more plans for this verse. I'm starting on the 2nd installation today. Operation: Wooing my Angel. I should have the 1st chapter posted in a few days.


End file.
